VHCQ Cryostasis
About the Queen: Age: 23 Personality: Cryostasis is, in difference to the meaning behind her name, quite peaceful and loving. She loves spending time with dear friends and family, including ponies. She can be very overprotective and mistrusting at times, stubborn and even aggressive as well especially when it comes to the safety of her Hive. But deep inside she has a good heart, willing to help those in need and accept new members within her home. * Magic type: Arcane Ice and Arcane Restoration Magic. * Frost Magic: * Cryostasis can be quite creative when it comes to using the ancient knowledge of arcane and ice magics in order to either ensure her domination, or protect and heal her allies. A few of the more advanced ones will be listed below. * Frostsurge: Her most powerful offensive ability. (Information about this spell will be added shortly). * Defensive Spells: * Arcane/Frost Dome: One of the most effective spells in her arsenal. She is able to form an Arcane dome around herself or a nearby ally, the size and durability of the dome depend entirely on her focus and energy reserves. The bigger the dome the less damage it can take before it cracks, simple as that. Cryostasis is also able to temporarily change the texture of the sphere by performing a minor frost enchant, making the surface mirror-like, and by doing so, cause the spells directed towards it to be reflected to their caster. The sphere also has a small chance of freezing the attacker upon contact (7% chance, melee attacks only). * Arcane Fog/dust: The Queen is capable of summoning an unnatural fog made of Arcane dust. Its purpose is to isolate the victim, and by doing so reduce the their sight greatly, offering a perfect escape chance for her allies or a perfect opportunity for them to strike! Said fog is also very cold to those who enter, a hazardous area for everyone without appropriate clothing to preserve heat. * Ring of Frost: This spell can be used for multiple purposes. It requires a total of 7 runes to be summoned in a circular pattern. Upon completion the spell is immediately armed, ready to be triggered by the Queen or a victim that happens to step inside of it. If that would be the case, the victim would trigger a chain reaction, resulting in a glacial dome being formed along the ring's outlines, effectively trapping and isolating her victim within. * Restoration Spells: * Restoration Aura: Her primary and most powerful healing ability, which requires a constant energy flow as well as a decent amount of focus. Her patient becomes enveloped by her magical aura, which begins to ripple along their form as the Queen begins examining the victim's body, granting her the ability to see any broken bones as well as sense venom within the patient's blood stream. Once the injury or the poison has been discovered she would carefully begin cleansing it, by levitating pure water onto the wound, effectively purging the venom leaving a little wet spot once the wound is closed. * Dreamstate: With immense focus and a constant energy flow, Cryostasis is able to enter her victim's mind. It requires her horn to have physical contact with the victim's forehead. This spell can be used for quite a few purposes, either helping the victim deal with psychological problems and nightmares, or, become a nightmare herself in case she needs to dig up some valuable information. In this state she is able to see into the victim's deepest thoughts, see its past and desires. * Runic Healing: This is a rather simple spell, which doesn't require the Queen's presence or a constant energy flow. She uses her magic to summon a total of 7 runes made of ice on the surface beneath her victim or on the victim's body. Once done, the runes immediately begin calming her patient, making them feel very relaxed, and most likely cause them to eventually fall asleep. During their peaceful slumber the runes would slowly begin healing their body, injuries such as cuts or small burns. The duration of the spell lasts until the runes melt or the Queen decides to end it. This spell is capable of doing true miracles when combined with her Restoration Aura, or with her Dream state Spell. * Situational Spells: * Dome of Deception: As the name suggests, the Queen is capable of summoning an arcane dome which reflects and copies the environment surrounding it, not including living beings. While said dome is noticeably weaker than its glacial alternative, it certainly is quite effective at deceiving her foes, allowing her to disguise her Hive and allies from the eyes of unwanted visitors. Again, the dome is only copying the environment -outside- of it, the beings located within remain completely unaffected by its illusion. * Advanced Teleportation: As the name says, this spell allows her to perform short-to-medium range teleportation. Often, Cryostasis will use this spell in combination with her Arcane Ice magic in order to deceive the enemy and swiftly ensure her victory. * Despite being a Battlemage, Cryostasis is also quite skilled at melee combat. It has been recorded that the Queen had used her magic to summoning glacial weapons in the past. A single blade, quite similar to the one of her brother. If she can be called a Blade Master? Not quite, but she certainly is capable of defend herself in case her magic is limited to levitation, or in other words, limited to using a melee weapon as her only line of defense. * Passive Traits: aura Her Restoration Magic is very soothing, causing most of her victims to become rather sleepy and eventually fall into a deep, peaceful slumber. * Disadvantages/Flaws: Fire and heat weakens her greatly, physically and magically. It is also affecting her mentality, which can lead to a very aggressive behavior. * Very sensitive to fire magic. * Brief IC description of the Queen: * A scruffy, old but well kept Pirate Captain would sit at a Brass pipe Steampunk desk with an open scroll before him, fresh parchment made from sugar. Taking a feather pen and dipping it in ink, the stallion would begin writing into the scroll, a review of the Queen of Arcane Ice. “Queen Cryostasis, a young and uplifting Queen who enjoys all forms of entertainment. You suggest something that seems remotely fun and she might find it indeed something worth trying out. The Queen is mostly in a good, playful mood. Always finding ways to scare, Surprise, inspire and awe her beloved wife, Scarlett. The Queen excels in the arts of Arcane Ice magic. Able to bend and ‘toy’ with the very climate that surrounds her home in the Frozen north, her very playground to test and practice her magic. During all these years of traveling, learning and sharing my knowledge with various royalties and students, never have i witnessed such skill and determination, such elegance and power while performing the most advanced of magics. To me, Queen Cryostasis is a true Battlemage, excelling in close to medium range combat. She is extremely unpredictable, using the combination of Ice and Arcane to deceive and take down even the toughest of foes. Even with extreme magical limitations the Queen still presents a worthy challenge, using nothing but levitation to take up arms and prove that she's indeed capable of defend her Hive by using ordinary weapons, preferably a single blade in order to deliver fast and precise strikes. The Queen's sister, Passion, certainly did a great job at teaching her in the arts of stealth and deception, her agility outstanding, capable of predicting, dodging or deflecting both ranged and melee strikes. Yes, like every Master the Queen does occasionally make mistakes, a lot of them. But then again, a true master, is an eternal student."* * Backstory: Buried deep within an Ancient forest, past the vast thickness of the White Tail Woods, rests a Changeling Hive obscured by a large scale illusion. it lays under the guise of a decrepit mine, left alone, abandoned. To the world of ponies, this hive was a rumour, a ghost story about vicious beings who would snatch up curious ponies and gobble them up, of course these tales were made up by protective parents to sate their young's curiosity about the location and remain away from it and the forest that surrounds it. The truth of the tale however was only known by those who held authority such as the Nature Rangers, and of course, some of the Royal Guards positioned at that location by the Princesses themselves, their one and only duty being rather simple in context; keeping said location a mystery and preventing curious minds from exploring it. Though that was easier said then done, the Rangers had set up various blockades, and schedules to patrol the forest at odd intervals but not every inch of the forest was under observation, because of this many ponies, such as Armourers, Prospectors and Blacksmiths, were able to use the shadows of the night to slip by the Rangers in hope of finding a location untapped by others. Fortunately the mine was filled with the various minerals they had been seeking, from valuable ores to gems however searching for them would come at a price. Those who entered would disappear within the maze-like tunnels for days, some vanishing for weeks without any sign of them ever having entered the location. Although as the days pass they would be found near one of the Rangers many barricades, their bodies in a state of rest as if they had been exhausted during their trip. Usually their bodies were left unharmed though those who come always to seem to be dazed, some suffer migraines, the same headaches that would be brought on from a night of intense partying. These fortune hunters were often interrogated by the guards, questioned on a variety of things from their experience within the tunnels, their last memory before they entered the mine and if they saw any odd creatures. As expected, each question was met with a confused look and the ponies stating that the last thing they remember was stepping into the darkness of the mine. Strange that these fortune hunters always come back having found a generous amount of treasures, from gems to the ore they had been seeking. This proved to make the Guard and Rangers double their efforts to secure the sight, doubling their watch and even going so far as to making the location forbidden. When questioned most would give a passive answer, that it is just orders, some however try to get creative to ease the minds, saying that a Ursa Minor had been spotted in the vicinity and that it was for their protection however sometimes you could catch a glimpse of fear from the guards, those who always have their backs to the forest with the knowledge of the truth.. -- Queen Aurora, the Respected Ruler of the disguised Hive was blessed on this day with the birth of her adorable little nymph, Princess Cryostasis, it had been a tough two hours of contractions but finally she was able to hold her dear daughter with tear filled eyes. The young was divine much like herself, deep down she knew her little Snowflake would bloom into a beautiful and powerful Queen though it would take some time for her to be anything but her adorable little nymph. As time passes, the Nymph was growing at the expected rate of a normal young, though thanks to the Queen's training the little Princess was already showing promise. At the age of Two she was able to muster her very first teleport! Granted it was at a incredibly short distance it did still bring happiness to the Queen who watched on, amazed at her little ones development. It wouldn't take too long after for her to learn an array of new spells, from basic levitation to a very weak barrier spell, each improvement was met with praise and alot of affection from the ecstatic mother. Reaching the age of five the Nymph had made alot of progress with her abilities, the Queen even suspecting that one day her powers would rival her own, so she would train with the young one, showing an array of ice related spells that one day she would be able to preform. The mere sight of the beautiful dance of ice and snow brought a large grin to the Nymphs muzzle. Of course not every day was filled with happiness, at times she grew frustrated with learning this Ice related spells, due to a block seemingly effecting her ability to even produce the simplest of the Ice spells. Though this did worry the Queen she remained positive, helping her work through the motions of the spell and sharing some tender cuddles with her child, helping her regain her happiness and to not give up trying. Now reaching the age of Seven, Cryostasis had excelled at almost all types of her magic, from arcane/Illusions to defence magic, to even some more precise teleportation spells. Although she was still having trouble with her ice abilities, the Queen had a rather sneaky little idea, the Rite of Passage for all Queens of her blood-line, its purpose to create a bond with the original users of Ice abilities, the Rare ice Drakes. Deep within the hive lies a chamber filled with dormant eggs, all unmoving. The Princess was lead into this chamber and had to choose an egg that was calling out for her, she thought it was a little odd but did as ordered. She moved through the batch of eggs, searching through them all, none of them seemed to be calling out for her until she heard whispers, it did make her flinch, intimidated by the odd dialect this whisper was using but she follows like a moth to light, eventually coming to a lone egg hidden behind a few rocks. It seems to twitch as she gets closer, responding to her presence. Weeks pass and the Princess was taking care of the egg, spending day and night with it, using her abilities to keep the egg comfortable, excited for the day it would hatch although spending so much time with the egg was taking its toll. She became tired and eventually fell asleep by the egg, at this time the egg wiggles and even begins to crack. When Cryostasis awakens she is surprised not only by the sight of the broken egg but the added weight on her body. The baby dragon was free from its prison and asleep over her body resting off its own efforts to get free of the egg. The Nymph couldn't help but squeal at the sight of what she could declare as her baby was born, she gave kisses, licks and nuzzles to the dragon who wiggles and whines at the affection, being at that stage where it was enjoying the affection but didn't want to show it. Eventually the two had grown older, old enough to partake in the many duties of a Queen, including the Princesses most hated duty, meetings between hives. She disliked it because it was boring, the adults talked while their young were forced to play together, most of which were males. Cryo disliked the idea of playing with them because they had cooties and she wanted none of that. Though one had eventually caught her gaze, a lone red maned Princess, Scarlett Rose of the Hive to the south, within the desert, Cryo's natural opposite. Where as Cryo kept her mane neat, clean, Scarlett's own was rather messy, covered in dirt as she currently was digging through the soft soil creating a little tunnel. If it had not been for her curiosity perhaps the two wouldn't have met, though Cryo approached, introduced herself and the two had some fun pretending to be parents of the less than happy Dragon who seemed to squirm as the two would treat it like a baby. Years passed since then, Cryo had reached the age of adulthood, her magic now a part of her. Through the years she had learnt to control the element her hive was based on, not only from the help of her mother but from her Dragon as well. It passively taught her the meaning of being an ice user and she only grew more comfortable with it as time passed. Now she could control it with precision, perhaps even greater than her own mother. However it was time to say goodbye, she had been readying herself for this day for a very long time but she still wasn't completely ready. She was going to lose her friend, a Dragon when it comes of age needed to leave for its own lands, to learn how to hunt and to live by itself, perhaps even find its own mate? Either way, after what seemed to be the hardest goodbye of their lifes, the two had promised to reunite one day in the future, that both had to be patient, they will see each other again.. -- Though losing her friend was a harsh blow to the Queen, she had someone to fill that spot. As time went on she had spent more and more time with her friend Scarlett, it was difficult to separate them, they had gotten into trouble but always had fun doing so. In the end it was Scarlett who admitted her feelings for the Queen of Arcane Ice, she spoke of love at first sight but being ignorant of its power until later, Scarlett spills her emotions out while holding a rather deep blush, darker than her own mane. Deep down she was filled with anxiety, though Cryostasis retaliates by setting up their first date which ends with their first ever kiss, one that was quite powerful yet there was plenty more to come in the future. It may have been a year or two since their first date but they couldn't be apart, their love was only growing and eventually they sealed the deal through marriage, the ultimate bond between hearts. The ceremony had featured alot of their friends and family with some unable to make it, but the day was perfect, even if it was just Scarlett and Cryo. The two had been through thick and thin, sharing a few arguments over who has a more filling rump. Usually it ends in a tie though at times Scarlett had to admit that Cryo's booty did hold more plumpness than her own. Eventually, during one of the many booty related arguments things got rather heated which ended in one of the first signs of a deep connection. Both were locked in their strongest form of love, sometimes lasting for hours, in the end, one of these moments ended with Cryo getting pregnant with their darling daughter, Princess Snowflake. The three became a happy family, with a strong hive surrounding them and a number of allies gained over the years. Neither would give up a moment of their current lives because to them. It was perfect and though at times opposites seem to clash, they remain strong, keeping together with their love for each other. In the end all they really need is each other and of course, their little Snowflake. Although new thoughts arise recently, most focused on her dear old friend, her dragon and when they would eventually find each other again, she did have so much to tell him and she couldn't wait..